A Rhyme or Reason
by Dcfan100
Summary: Some of the worlds greatest villains with a single purpose in mind! Destroy the Boy Blunder! Bunnies invade Raven's Room, BB is goth and Larry is ready to wreck havoc! Please read, review and chose the pairings for the story!


**Well, I got pretty bored and since I'm still not sure where to go with 'Inside My Head' I decided to make another story that falls under the category…*dramatic pause* humor! MWAHAHAH! Prepare to have your brains turned to mush! Prepare to see a bunch of really random events with something that slightly and almost but does not quite resemble a plot!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…or jello…I just felt like saying that. **

"Gentleman, I think we all know the reason for this meeting here today" Joker grinned standing up and looking at the slew of villains sitting at various places on the large circular table. "So without further ado let's get down to…Music Meister take off the ear phones…lets get down to business."

"Oh but Mister Joker, some of us do not know your diabolical scheme, please enlighten us" Harley Quinn said reading from one of the que cards that Joker had handed her earlier.

"Well Harl, I'm glad you asked" Joker smiled "We're all here for one very specific purpose"

"To make money?" Dr. Light asked eagerly.

"Will someone please shoot him?" Joker sighed. Deadshot immediately loaded a miniature rocket onto his wrist gauntlet and fired.

"Dr Light chunks everywhere!" Darth Vader yelled picking up his muffin and throwing bits and pieces of it across the room as Dr Light exploded.

"Vader!" Joker shouted "Wrong universe" Vader looked down at his map looked around and quickly exited the room followed the London Symphony Orchestra playing the Imperial March theme.

"Now we are here today to, oh I don't know, maybe kill a few people, hold the mayor hostage, try to kill our arch nemeses again, you know, the usual. Or we could kill our common enemy! That idiotic bird brain, Robin!"

"Actually, I don't really have anything against…" Brother Blood began until Deadshot fired another rocket at him.

"Finally!" everyone shouted sighing in relief.

"I thought he'd never die" Slade said in his usual dark monotone.

"Now, as we can't just march into his home and try to kill him, as we'd have our hands full with the security systems, other brats not to mention we'd have the entire justice league bearing down on us in about fifteen minuets, one of us will have to infiltrate the tower and learn all about there security systems!"

"Now I bet your wondering which one of us is going to do it and how" Joker smiled poking Scarecrow in the sides "Come on, don't you want to know, I bet you want to ask me who it is and why don't you? Huh? Go ahead ask me."

"Why?" Scarecrow asked sounding very bored.

"I thought you'd never ask! Okay men!" Joker shouted, snapping his fingers as a brick wall mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and gradually started to rise. And out from the shadows stepped…

"Larry?!" Everyone asked in disbelief.

"What are you doing here and why are you working for Joker?" Professor Milo asked suspiciously.

"I promised him that if he helped me then he'd get to see his hero in action" Joker smiled smugly "Now what I want to ask you Professor is…WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!"

"What do you mean? I'm a brilliant scientist, a master geneticist, a…"

"C ranked villain," Riddler scoffed. "Seriously, look at all of us in the room, now look at yourself. Your pathetic, you've never even been a plush toy, how can you call yourself a successful super villain if you've never been immortalized in plush?"

"Pff…yeah…well, Ozymandias doesn't have a plush toy of him!" Milo pouted.

"Oh yeah, seriously dude you need to get an action figure of yourself."

"I got one thirty five minuets ago, and despite being the worlds smartest man I do not know why I'm here considering the fact that I don't have any sort of grudge against this vigilante, and I'm not part of the mainstream DC continuity nor am I a villain" Ozymandias sighed getting up to leave.

"Oh you've got the blood of millions on your hands just like the rest of us, sit down" Joker grinned. "Now Larry, you know the plan!"

"Right!" Larry yelled energetically snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Well that was fun, who's up Chinese?" Joker laughed.

"Chinese food gives me gas" Slade muttered.

"Anything edible that costs money gives you gas" Two-Face replied.

* * *

"Dude?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy replied.

"Why are you eating pizza?" Speedy said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well cheese is an animal product and if you're a vegetarian then…?" Speedy said letting Beast Boy finish the sentence.

"Great now I've got to go goth" Beast Boy grumbled walking towards his room. A question mark appeared over Speedy's head as he watched the green changeling walk off. He shrugged and picked up his pizza and resumed eating.

"Hey Speedy have you seen Beast Boy" Robin asked walking into the room.

"He said something about going goth and went to his room" Speedy said casually. Robin's eyes widened.

"Oh, sweet mother of Galactus no" he muttered.

"Robin!" Raven's voice shouted through the tower. "Why are there pink bunnies in my room?!"

"That was random" Speedy muttered.

"Could this day get any wier..." Robin began but Speedy was right beside him in a flash and had his hand clamped over Robin's mouth.

"Never say those words in that order or else..."

"Hello Titans!" Larry shouted popping into the middle of the Titans living room.

"To late" Speedy groaned.

**Well kind of short, but at least my writers block is gone. Now I can get to work on 'Inside My Head'. Anyway, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are all welcome. And as I don't really have any specific pairirngs for this story, if you've a pairing you want to see just tell me in a review. :) I'll try to get updates for both of these stories up soon! **


End file.
